In a voice recognition apparatus configured to operate the apparatus by a voice input by a user using a voice recognizing process, there is an apparatus which outputs an informative sound for the purpose of informing the user that the apparatus is ready for the voice input or urging the user to input the voice (see Japanese Patent No. 3654045).
However, in the case of the voice recognition apparatus in the related art, even when the user has started the voice input before the informative sound is outputted, the informative sound is outputted during a vocalization.
When the informative sound is outputted while the user is vocalizing, the user might be puzzled by the informative sound, which might result in unclear vocalization, or the user might stop vocalization.
Consequently, the voice input which is not suitable for the voice recognizing process is resulted, which leads to erroneous recognition, and thereby causing an erroneous operation, so that the satisfaction level of the user is lowered. Alternatively, when the informative sound during the vocalization is mixed with a voice signal, it influences the voice recognition, which causes erroneous recognition.
In other words, the voice recognition apparatus in the related art has a problem such that the satisfaction level of the user is lowered because the erroneous operation is caused by an event that the informative sound is outputted during the vocalization even when the user has started the voice input before the informative sound is outputted.